


Hard love

by SomePerson



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 18+on Ice Bingo, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Coming Untouched, Dorks in Love, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut, Switching, Top Katsuki Yuuri, Top Victor Nikiforov, Victor being an idiot in love, victor just wants a good dicking, yuuri’s stamina
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-18 16:40:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20642342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomePerson/pseuds/SomePerson
Summary: "Victor I don't understand. I thought you and Yuuri have great sex" Chris said confusion evident in his voice."Of course it's great! Yuuri never fails to make me feel good. It's just that sometimes, I wish he would be a bit more….you know.....rougher?"In which all Victor wants is to be thoroughly and rigorously dicked down by his beautiful fiancée, this is the lengths Victor will go to, to get Yuuri to do just that.





	Hard love

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic for our discord server bingo event.  
The first prompt was coming untouched. So I obviously went for complete self indulgence and wrote Victuuri porn. I just wanted Yuuri to wreck Victor with his stamina, that is all.  
I just want to say that I love all you guys, thank you for all the cheers you guys give me in writing chat  
If you want to come join and talk to some of the best humans ever here’s the link to our 18+ server  
https://discord.gg/jRXfSXc

Victor held his phone to his ear. It was the first time in a while since he and Yuuri had spent the evening away from each other since Yuuri had decided to spend an extra few hours at the rink, practicing getting his routine down in time for four continents.

Victor had decided to go back to their shared apartment in St Petersburg and was currently wrapped in his fluffy robe, snug after a hot relaxing bath. Using his free time to ring Chris for a catch up and chat, the conversation had been focused on Chris's boyfriend but had somehow switched to Victor asking for advice about something that had been on his mind for a while.

"Victor I don't understand. I thought you and Yuuri have great sex" Chris said confusion evident in his voice.

"I mean it's all I've heard about for the last few months, since you and Yuuri started to screw each other's brains out darling!"

"Of course it's great! Yuuri never fails to make me feel good. It's just that sometimes, I wish he would be a bit more….you know.....rougher?" Victor said a little unsure of how to explain himself, without making Yuuri sound bad in bed.

Because he really wasn't. At first Yuuri may have been a little hesitant, but Victor had no problems taking the lead and being the more dominant in bed. After the first couple of times Yuuri had become quite accustomed to Victor's body, knowing where Victor's most sensitive spots were. Which angle to push into Victor to really make him cry out.

Yuuri was one of the most considerate lovers Victor had ever been with. He couldn't think of a single time, where he hadn't been anything but satisfied after. The fact that Victor had never had sex with someone he loved, someone he felt as strongly for as he did Yuuri, was a key factor. He couldn't imagine anytime being anything but fantastic with Yuuri, but sometimes he just needed a bit more.

"Rougher?" Chris asked

"Mhmm, rougher, harder. Throw me about the bed a bit, it doesn't even have to be the bed. Yuuri's always considerate and gentle with me which is always good, but sometimes I need him not to be. Do you know what I mean?"

"I do. What your saying is making love feels good but sometimes you want Yuuri to let loose and fuck you into the mattress?"

"Or floor, or couch, or over the kitchen counter, but yes sometimes I wish he'd stop worrying about hurting me and just do it....hard"

"Victor, have you just tried talking to him about this? Just tell him what you want." Chris said matter of factly

"I can't. I don't want him thinking I'm not happy with our sex life, because I am...mostly. It took so long for us to get to where we are physically, I don't want to ruin what we have." Victor said remember the first few months where Yuuri had kept Victor at arms length.

"It's not as if I haven't tried to talk to him" Victor continued, "believe me I've tried"

"One sec I need more wine for this conversation," Chris said.

Victor could here Chris shuffling around his kitchen, pouring himself more wine. "Everytime I try to broach the subject, I end up not saying anything, you know I'm not the most tactful person when it comes to talking about stuff and I don't want to upset him" Victor continued on.

"Oh mon Cheri I think Yuuri deserves a little more credit than that. That boy would walk the earth for you if you asked him. I'm sure he'd understand if you try talking to him."

"Mmm maybe"

"Victor don't over complicate this. Just talk to him" Chris said a little exasperated.

"No, I don't think that will work. I need a plan! Chris help me come up with a plan"

"You need a plan to get your fiancé to fuck you harder?"

"Yes exactly, good thinking Chris! So what's the plan?" Victor said a little more excitedly sitting up from lying on his and Yuuri's bed. “What would you do if you were me?”

"Honestly? I’d just tell him to fuck me harder. But if you're so sure talking won't work"

"No"

"Have you tried leading by example?" Chris asked.

"What do you mean, by example?"

"Victor it's a good job you're such a genius when it comes to skating and have your pretty face to fall back on. I mean why don't you do to Yuuri what you want done to you. Show him how good it can feel to be a bit more...into it"

"So when he comes home tonight you think I need to show him exactly what it's like to be fucked so hard you can't feel your legs the next day”

“If that’s what you want Victor”.

Victor laughs “yes…..yes it’s what I want”.

“Honestly Victor, you should just try talking to him” 

”Mmm maybe, I think i’ll try this first.”

Chris laughs quietly “whatever you say darling. Anyway, I'm going to go and let you plan your hot night with your beautiful man.”

"Yeah thanks, I'll let you know how it turns out"

"I'm sure you will" Chris said before hanging up.

Victor sighed to himself, before placing his phone onto his bedside table. He felt a small wave of guilt set into his stomach. He felt bad for talking to Chris about Yuuri, but Chris had been his best friend for years and they had both shared a lot more sensitive information about each other in the past. Besides it's not like he went into really personal information, it was just a bit of advice.

It's just that he hadn't shared information about anyone he loved as much as Yuuri before. Victor had had no problems sharing and laughing about each other conquests with Chris before. He didn't want anyone thinking anything but good things about his Yuuri.

Breaking himself out of his thoughts, Victor hears the key turn in the lock and then the door open and click shut. He smiles to himself as he hears the quick clatter of nails scrabble across the floor and the sound of Yuuri's enthusiastic greeting as Makkachin excitedly runs to meet him.

Getting up from the bed Victor makes his way to the front door wanting to greet Yuuri himself. Reaching the living room Victor leans against the doorframe watching Yuuri rain down praise on Makka while stroking him between his ears.

Looking at Yuuri like this, Victor gets an overwhelming surge of love for him. It scares him sometimes just how much he loves this man. Victor smiles to himself just as those big beautiful brown eyes look up and lock onto Victor's blue ones.

The smile that adorns Yuuri's face makes Victor's heart flip flop in his chest and he can't help but close the distance between them.

"Hi" Yuuri says standing up as Victor reaches him.

"Hi" Victor whispers back reaching out to help Yuuri unravel himself from his scarf. "How was practice" he asks once Yuuri has removed his jacket and hooked it on the coat rack by the door.

"Good. I think I'm more consistent with the flip now. A few more extra hours and I think I'll have it down"

"Yuuri you already have it down. You won silver at the Grand Prix final landing a perfect quad flip for me."

"I know but I want gold Victor. You made me a promise that I expect you to keep" Yuuri says stepping closer to Victor so their chest are flush together.

Victor swallows as he stares down at Yuuri, who is looking up at him through those think long black lashes.

"You don't need a gold medal for me to marry you Yuuri. Just name the time and day and I will be there".

Yuuri smiles "I know but it's good incentive don't you think" he says booping Victor's nose with his finger.

Victor can't take the small bit of distance left between them. Sliding his arm around Yuuri's waist he moves him impossibly closer. Yuuri's arms slide up Victor's chest and around his neck pulling him down into a soft kiss, which Victor returns without hesitation.

"I missed you. I know it was only a couple of hours but all I could think about was coming back home to you" Yuuri says pulling away to look in Victor's eyes.

Victor moves in for another kiss humming against Yuuri's soft lips "I missed you too" he murmurs against Yuuri's lips before pressing against them a third time.

They stand there for a little while longer, Victor content just to stay here pressing small soft lingering kisses to his Yuuri's lips over and over again.

Soon Yuuri starts pulling away "as much as I would love to stand here and kiss you all night, I really need a shower."

"Oh, I was hoping to get you a little dirtier first".

A small blush settles over Yuuri's cheeks. It seems to be an involuntary reaction Yuuri has whenever Victor teases him like this. And Victor loves it. He loves how Yuuri tries to duck his head ever so slightly to try and hide it. Loves the way the rosy tint contrasts against his normal soft perfect skin. The way Yuuri looks up at him through those eyelashes with his small soft smile on those perfect pink lips. He hopes Yuuri will never lose this reaction to him. God he is so in love with this man and Victor wouldn't change one single thing about it.

"As much as that sounds good I have been skating pretty much all day Victor, believe me I need a shower first".

"Yuuuuri, such a spoilsport" Victor pouts jutting out his bottom lip.

"Well I would say you could join me but it looks like you've already cleaned up"

"Actually now that I think about it I don't think I did a thorough enough job. I think I missed a few spots that I couldn't reach myself".

"Is that so? you look really clean to me"

"Well that's why I wanted to get dirty first" Victor whines finally letting Yuuri go.

Victor watches as Yuuri makes his way towards their bathroom "I feel dirty enough as it is. I promise I won't be long".

Victor huffs under his breath as he hears the door to their en suite shut. "Strike one huh makkachin. I should have known Yuuri wouldn't make this easy for me".

~~~

Victor wasn't sulking.

Even if he was sitting on their bed with his arms folded and his usual pout adorning his lips.

Nope not sulking at all.

He wasn't sulking because when Yuuri finally emerged from the bathroom, he was already in a pair of sweats and a t.shirt. He wasn't sulking either because when Victor had decided to finally get dressed in the smallest tightest pair of underwear he owns, which he knows how good his ass looks in these thank you very much, and had positioned said ass out on the bed in nothing but his underwear. Yuuri had walked past him straight into the living room without a word and sat down on their couch to make a Skype call to Phichit.

Now a half hour into Yuuri and Phichit conversation Victor had retreated under the duvet still with his arms crossed and still very much pouting.

"Strike two" he mumbled to himself. It's not like he even had Makka to keep him company. No Victor had called Makkachin the traitor he was when he followed Yuuri out the bedroom and curled up into his lap just before Yuuri had started his Skype call.

No Victor was definitely not sulking and he definitely wasn't jealous of his dog.

By the time Yuuri's conversation had hit the forty five minute mark Victor had had enough.

Getting out from under the duvet Victor reached for his robe. He had one arm in when an idea occurred to him. Taking the robe off and dumping it at the bottom of the bed Victor made his way to the living room in just his tiny black briefs.

Victor walked past the couch where Yuuri had his back to him. He knew the exact moment when Phichit noticed him, the falter of his sentence mid way through was a dead giveaway.

Victor smirked as he made his way into the kitchen and to the fridge where he reached in, bending over and arching his back just so to grab a bottle of water.

"Victor!" Yuuri shouted from the back of the couch.

Victor made no move to stand up instead opting to look over his shoulder. Lucky for him the placement of the couch had a perfect view into the kitchen and now at his scantily covered ass.

"Victor, what are you doing!"

"I'm thirsty Yuuri" Victor says finally standing up and innocently showing Yuuri the bottle of water in his hand.

"Victor, you can't walk around like that in front of Phichit" Yuuri says jumping up from the couch, running over to try and block Victor from the view of his laptop.

"Why not?"

Yuuri quickly glances back at the laptop sitting on their coffee table back in the living room, then quickly turns back to face Victor.

"Because you can practically see the outline of your...you know" Yuuri whispers nodding his head towards Victor's underwear.

"My what Yuuri" Victor says trying to keep the smirk off his face.

"Your....Victor don't make me say it with Phichit over there"

Victor lowered his voice "oh do you mean my co..."

Yuuri squeaks and covers Victor's mouth with his hand. "Victor! Stop, Phichit’s gonna hear you”.

Victor peers around Yuuri's shoulder to look at the laptop sitting there. Phichit was watching with a knowing smirk on his face, which Victor responded to, with his own smirk and his signature wink.

Victor hears a chuckle in the background before his focus is back on Yuuri. “But Yuuuuri I'm lonely and all alone in that big bed, I've been waiting for ages for you to join me” Victor says stepping closer to Yuuri so he can say the next words directly in to Yuuri's ear. 

"If your worried about him seeing anything, how about you end your call with Phichit and you can come and help me do something to cover it up" Victor says in a suggestive tone and a wink toward Yuuri.

"Victor" Yuuri whispers. Victor doesn't miss the look that passes over Yuuri's face. The exact look he gets before he skates eros. With a triumphant grin Victor walks back to their room, with an extra sway of his hips, knowing full well how Yuuri's eyes are following him.

"Phichit I gotta go, I'll speak to you soon" Victor overhears as he moves to sprawl himself back over the bed. A slam of the laptop later and Yuuri is rushing into the bedroom and shutting the door on makkachin with a "sorry boy".

"Yuuuuuuri~" Victor purrs as Yuuri turns to face the bed.  
Victor sits up leaning back on his elbows and crooks a finger towards him. "Come here baby"

Yuuri pauses for a split second, just taking in the sight in front of him, before he's moving and crawling on the bed, up victors body until he's looking down into blue eyes.

Yuuri's rewarded with a kiss as Victor grabs the back of Yuuri's neck and pulls him down against his lips. It starts out gentle, searching as Yuuri enjoys the taste of Victor’s mouth. Yuuri always kisses Victor slow, thoroughly. Making sure his tongue explores every inch of his mouth.

Victor loves it. It makes him feel worshiped, wanted. Like Yuuri can never get enough of kissing him. Just like Victor can never get enough of kissing his Yuuri. 

Wanting to feel Yuuri's body fully against his, he slides his other hand down to his lower back and pulls Yuuri against him. Victor feels Yuuri's full body weight press him into the mattress.

They kiss like that for a while longer. Yuuri slowly taking Victor apart underneath him, until Victor starts to feel impatient and wants to move things along. So he moves both his hands down, down until they reach Yuuri’s firm, drool worthy ass and squeezes.

He feels Yuuri’s moan vibrate up his throat and squeezes his ass a second time, this time pushing down more pressure, so Yuuri grinds down against Victor. They both moan at the new sensation and they swallow the sound down with a kiss. 

Victor moves to wrap his legs around Yuuri's waist, moving so their cocks are aligned against each other. This time when Yuuri rolls his hips down, Victor moves to meet him halfway increasing the pressure and causing Victor to pull away on a groan into Yuuri's ear.

“Ahhhh, fuck Yuuri” Victor moans, as they both fall into a rhythm rutting against each other. He's hard, barely contained by his underwear, can feel how hard Yuuri is too. 

The friction feels good but it’s not enough. 

He wants to feel Yuuri’s skin against his own. Reaching down to the hem of Yuuri's shirt he slides it up his body. Yuuri, realising what Victor wants, helps him remove it and drops it somewhere off the bed.

Yuuri moves straight back to Victor's lips and goes right back to kissing him slow, deep and dirtier than he was before. 

As much as Victor loves when Yuuri kisses him like this, like Yuuri is fucking Victor's mouth with his tongue. His patience is wearing thin.

Hooking his leg over one of Yuuri's, Victor rolls so he now has Yuuri pinned under him. Breathing heavy, he can't help but stare down at the man beneath him. 

Yuuri looks so good like this. Lying under Victor. Panting and lips plump from their kisses. Flush starting high on his cheeks, that he knows will spread once they really get started.

Victor moves in for another kiss but this one is short lived as he starts to pepper kisses down Yuuri's jawline and moving down his neck.

He knows when he gets to Yuuri's sensitive spot, halfway down his throat just under his ear. Yuuri arches into Victor with a small moan. So Victor pays extra attention and sucks and licks until there is a mark starting to bloom and he feels the shiver run through Yuuri's body.

“Mmmmm Victor…..please”

Victor smirks against Yuuri's skin knowing that Yuuri needs some friction back, Victor needs it too but he also has a different goal in mind right now. He's thinking about the conversation he had with Chris earlier and he needs Yuuri to be in the right state of mind. He needs him desperate and wanting. 

So he carries on. Following down Yuuri's body, kissing and licking as he goes. He stops when he reaches Yuuri's nipples and closes his mouth around one, giving it a light suck before pulling back. 

He hears the small hitch of Yuuri's breath as he blows on the wet nub and watches as it tightens and hardens. He wraps his mouth around, giving it a harder suck this time, followed by him teasing it with his tongue.

Yuuri is letting out little pants and small gasps every time Victor nips down or gives a harder suck on Yuuri's now sensitive nipple. His hand moves to the other nipple and is being rolled and flicked under Victor's thumb, making sure both get his attention.

He doesn't waste too much time there though and before Yuuri get too sensitive, Victor carries on his descent down Yuuri's body.

When he reaches the waistband of Yuuri's sweats. He dips his fingers in on either side of Yuuri's hips and slowly starts to pull them down Yuuri's thighs, knees, calfs, following with more open mouthed kisses until he reaches his ankles. 

Placing a final kiss against the top of Yuuri's foot, he finally removes Yuuri sweats and throws them over his shoulder with a grin.

Yuuri grins back sprawled out on the bed in just his tight black boxers. 

Victor runs the palm of his hands back up Yuuri's delectable legs and stops at those thighs. He moves his hand to the inside of Yuuri's knee and bends one knee to the side opening Yuuri up to him. Yuuri follows Victor's move with his other leg allowing Victor even more access.

With a bite of his lip Victor moves straight to the top of Yuuri's thigh and bites down gently earning a whimper from him.  
Moving up he teases Yuuri’s waist band on his boxers, slipping a finger in and moving back out again.

He can see just how much harder his Yuuri is now. Victor moves and runs his tongue along the clothed hard length. When he gets to the tip he moves his lips around the top and sucks. 

It earns Victor the loudest moan yet. 

He leans up to look at Yuuri above him. His eyes are squeezed shut and he is biting down on his knuckle to stifle his sounds.

Smiling to himself he sits up and pulls Yuuri's boxers down, letting Yuuri's hard length spring free. He quickly pulls them off the rest of the way and moves himself to lay on his stomach between Yuuri's thighs.

Victor loves sucking Yuuri's cock. He loves the taste of him, loves the sounds he manages to pull from his normally reserved fiancé.

He waste no time on teasing Yuuri now. Grabbing him at the base and giving him a few slow strokes, before he moves in to swirl his tongue around the head. 

Yuuri jerks his hips with a cry and Victor moves to pin one hip down before he sucks on the tip tasting how much Yuuri is already leaking.

He starts slowly, alternating between licking up Yuuri's length and swirling and sucking on the tip. Until Yuuri is moving his hips trying to get Victor to take him deeper. 

“Victoooor….mmmm more”

Victor hums and moves his hand away from Yuuri's hip allowing his hips to finally thrust up. Victor takes him deeper with every thrust Yuuri makes before he pulls off with a pop.

Before Yuuri can complain about the loss of Victor's mouth, he's moving down to suck at Yuuri's balls and down to his perineum. Before he's folding Yuuri legs up and exposing Yuuri's hole.

“Victor!” Yuuri tries to protest by moving his legs to cover himself back up, but Victor holds him in place.

It's not something they've done very often. Twice maybe, with Yuuri only ever being on the receiving end. But the times they have, even with how exposed Yuuri feels at first, Yuuri ends up very enthusiastic after awhile.

Victor moves fast, going straight in with his tongue and licking a long line from the top of his ass towards Yuuri's balls. 

Yuuri moans loud, like Victor knew he would. He's still trying to move his legs though, so Victor leans back in and swirls his tongue around Yuuri's hole.

He does it again and again until he feels Yuuri's hand grab a fistful of silver locks and his hips are grinding up against Victor's tongue trying to take it deeper.

Yuuri's gasps have turned into moans now which have slowly started to increase in volume. 

Victor loves it when Yuuri gets lost in his pleasure, and now is no exception. 

Tapping Yuuri on the leg to get his attention, Victor points to their bedside table without taking his mouth from Yuuri's hole. 

Yuuri tries to turn over to reach for the lube he's sure Victor was asking for but Victor just tightens his grip around Yuuri's thighs and pushes his tongue further into Yuuri's hole. 

“Ahhhh Victor’ Yuuri gasps out. “If you want the lube you're going to need to let me go. I can't reach”.

Moaning in complaint Victor lets go of Yuuri and looks up at him. Yuuri is laying back leaning up on his elbows, staring at Victor, chest heaving and cheeks flushed. 

Victor stares back and licks his lips. “Pass me the lube Yuuri”

Victor watches as Yuuri’s flush reaches his chest before he quickly reaches over and opens their bedside draw. Pulling out the bottle, he only has time to face Victor before he's being pulled back down by his thighs and Victor's face is once again buried in Yuuri's ass.

Victor hears the small thud the bottle makes next to his head as Yuuri drops it and fists his hands, scrunching up the duvet in his clenched fists.

Blindly reaching over Victor feels for the bottle until his fingers wrap around it and he's clicking the lid off. 

He lifts his mouth away just enough to get a look at Yuuri exposed in front of him.

“Victor…...Victor please” Yuuri moans and Victor can't help but smirk at the desperation lacing Yuuri's voice.

This is how Victor wanted Yuuri. Desperate and wanton. Writhing on the bed even before Victor has started to open him up. He loves each gasp, each moan that leaves Yuuri's lips that are pink and full from where he's been biting his lip to stifle any sound from escaping.

He hasn't been very successful in that endeavour. It's not the loudest he's had Yuuri moaning out but he has time and he's always been one for breaking his own records.

This is one he's going to try very hard to break tonight.

He takes the lube and squirts some on to his index and middle finger, rubbing it in to try and warm it some before he moves to slowly circle it around Yuuri's hole.

He's already soft and wet from Victor's mouth so slipping his middle finger in to the last knuckle doesn't take long. Yuuri moaning as he breaches him for the first time.

He quickly follows it with his index finger, slowly pushing in and pulling out again scissoring his fingers as he goes.

He feels a hand on his shoulder and manages to pull his eyes away from his fingers that are being slowly thrust in and out of Yuuri's tight heat. 

“What is it Yuuri?” Victor asks, voice deeper and accent thicker from arousal.

“Kiss me” Yuuri gasps out as his hands tighten on Victor's shoulder and he tries to pull Victor up towards him.

“Please kiss me Victor” 

And who is Victor to deny an offer like that. He moves swiftly up Yuuri's body, fingers still moving slowly inside Yuuri. 

He kisses up Yuuri's jawline, before he moves to his lips and licks into Yuuri's mouth like he's a man dying of thirst and Yuuri's tongue is the only thing that will quench it. 

Right now that's exactly how he feels.

Yuuri moans into his mouth as Victor fingers speed up their thrusting and he curls them just so to find Yuuri's prostate. 

He knows the precise moment he finds it. Yuuri pulls away gasping and arches his back pushing down harder and grinding his ass on Victor's fingers.

He feels Yuuri's fingers dig into his back as he rubs circles into the small bundle of nerves there.

“Oh god” Yuuri gasps “oh god Victor”

Victor can't take his eyes off of Yuuri when he's like this. Panting and making little gasps every time Victor pushes down on his prostate.

He's aching with how hard he is and he knows that he won't be able to go much longer without being inside Yuuri. He pushes a third finger in and knows he prepared Yuuri enough when it glides in without any resistance and Yuuri groans at the new stretch Victor's fingers make.

Yuuri pulls Victor down into another heated kiss. He kisses Victor hard and dirty, fisting silver strands as he pulls Victor's lips away from his. 

Holding Victor by his hair, he holds him just above his lips so he feels Yuuri's breath against his own with every pant he makes.

“I need you to fuck me Victor…..now” Yuuri whispers against his lips and Victor has to close his eyes and take a steadying breath through his nose.

Yuuri doesn't curse often. So to hear it now asking for Victor to fuck him, has Victor losing the last bit of control he was holding on to.

He kneels up so he's in between Yuuri's thighs pulls his fingers out and reaches for the bottle he left next to his leg. 

Squeezing some into his hand he coats his length hissing at the contact he's denied himself so far.

He strokes himself a few times, staring down at Yuuri who's watching every move his hand makes. Yuuri's biting his lip and looking at Victor like he'd like nothing better then to wrap his lips around Victor's cock.

And knowing Yuuri that's exactly what he's thinking. He confirms just that when Yuuri opens his mouth and runs his tongue along his bottom lip and starts to lean forward.

Any other time and Victor would welcome it. But he's so hard and Yuuri has asked to be fucked. Victor has never been able to deny Yuuri anything. 

Moving his hands to grab Yuuri's hips he pulls him down and lifts Yuuri's hips up so just his head and shoulders are still on the mattress. Gripping himself he lines himself up with Yuuri's hole and slowly starts to push into Yuuri.

Victor loves the feeling of entering Yuuri for the first time. He's always so tight and so warm. And the noise Yuuri makes every time he feels Victor stretch him is like music to Victor's ears.

Victor moves slowly, pushing in a bit before slowly pulling back. He does this each time pushing a little bit deeper until he finally bottoms out. 

When he feels Yuuri’s ass against his thighs he rolls his hips grinding into Yuuri as deep as he can get, letting out a moan as he does.

“God Yuuri, you feel so good”

Yuuri whines hands moving to grab Victors forearms, grip tight as Victor squeezes Yuuri’s hips trying to steady himself.

“Victor” Yuuri gasps “Victor move”

Victor does. He starts slowly pulling all the way back before slowly sliding back in. Every time he bottoms out he rolls his hips and grinds his cock harder against Yuuri’s prostate. 

Yuuri moans out with every grind Victor gives him, his cock twitching up and leaking pre cum with every roll of his hips.

Victor would normally carry on like this until Yuuri is writhing and moaning underneath him but he remembers his call with Chris earlier and Chris’s advice ‘leading by example’. 

He wants to show Yuuri how he wants to be fucked. How he’s been dreaming of Yuuri letting go and showing Victor his stamina like he does on the ice.

So the next time Victor pulls out he thrusts his cock in harder, right where he knows Yuuri likes it. Yuuri gasps out but Victor doesn’t give him time to adjust before he’s pulling back out and thrusting back in with a bit more force.

Victor keeps going like this, Yuuri’s whines and moans increasing in volume, until he’s slamming into Yuuri full force and Yuuri is making these high pitched moans Victor hasn’t heard before.

“Haaa….haaa….ohhhh god…..haaaa…...Vic…...tor…….fuuuuu…...uuuk”

Victor is sure he looks a mess. He can feel the sweat starting to drip down his back from the exertion he’s using to fuck hard into Yuuri. His hair has started to stick to his forehead but he doesn’t care how he looks cause Yuuri looks like Eros himself.

Sweat has started to glisten on Yuuri’s neck and abs and if Victor wasn’t concentrating on giving Yuuri the fucking of his life he would bend down and run his tongue from his belly button to his chin.

He’s made a mess right where his cock rests on his stomach, every time Victor slams against his prostate a bead of pre cum leaks out and has started to pool there.

But all that still can’t make Victor take his eyes away from Yuuri’s face for too long.

His cheeks are flushed a lovely pink, and his bottom lip is red and swollen where Yuuri keeps biting down and sucking it between his teeth.  
Sweat has started to bead on his hairline and his hands that were gripping against Victor’s forearms have moved up and are gripping into his thick black hair, pushing it back in the process.

But nothing, nothing in this world could have prepared Victor for the noises Yuuri is making right now.

Now Yuuri is no prude in bed, he’s more reserved than anything else. That’s not to say that Victor hasn’t managed to get Yuuri to make some delicious noises before.

But this, this is a side of Yuuri Victor very rarely sees, and the sounds that are coming from the both of them are downright filthy.

The slapping of their bodies, the soft thump of the bed and Yuuri. Yuuri is keening and moaning and babbling what Victor thinks is Japanese.

He can make out some words, the occasion curse word, some oh gods and a lot of Victors own name.

Victor can feel the tightening of his body, he knows he’s not going to last much longer. Not with Yuuri looking the way he is and the way he feels tight and warm around Victors cock.

So Victor moves, lays himself on top of Yuuri hands either side of Yuuri’s head. Yuuri moans loud and pushes his hips up for more friction where his cock is now nestled against Victors stomach.

Victor feels Yuuri's legs move and wrap around his waist and the strength in those muscled thighs and Yuuri squeezes down to pull Victor closer.

“Ohhhh Victor, don’t stop, ahhhh I’m so close”

Victor has no intention of stopping, he doesn’t think his body would let him. He pulls every last bit of reserve energy he has and fucks into Yuuri. 

He can tell Yuuri is riding on the edge of his orgasm. His thighs are clenched tight around Victors waist now and he can feel the tremble that has started to take over Yuuri’s body.

“Victor….Victor…..I’m gonna…..ahhhh”

Yuuri's whole body seizes up, at the same time as Yuuri shouts, as he cums in spurts between their stomachs. 

He doesn’t feel the pain of Yuuri’s nails clawing at his back because the tight clamp of Yuuri's hole around his cock brings Victor over the edge.

Forehead pressed against Yuuri’s, Victor let’s out a long low moan as he slams in one last time, vision whiting out, with one of the most intense orgasms of his life.

Victor stays there for a while, trying to get his breath back, while Yuuri is still spasming and shaking after his orgasm.

“Fuuuuck Yuuuuuri” Victor moans as he slowly pulls out and drops down next to Yuuri.

They’re both just laying there staring up at the ceiling, harsh panting as they try and get their breathing back to normal.

Victor turns to face Yuuri, watching him carefully to see if he’s alright. 

Yuuri turns his head to look at Victor, eyes wide. He can still see the trembles every so often spasm through Yuuri’s body.

“Yuuri?” Victor says quietly. Yuuri is still staring eyes wide and heavy breathing. “Are you ok baby” 

Victor slowly reaches out to brush Yuuri’s sweat soaked hair back.

Yuuri exhales a long breath and then laughs, like Victors touch has bought him back to himself.

Victor frowns, not sure what to make of Yuuri’s reaction. He’s a little worried. He’s never been that rough with Yuuri during sex before. But he had been watching Yuuri for any signs that he wasn’t into it.

And from what he saw Yuuri was very much into it.

“Jesus Christ Victor” Yuuri says still laughing. “I didn’t know you wanted to kill me”.

“What” Victor deadpans

“It’s a good thing we have tomorrow off”

Still frowning Victor watches as Yuuri turns onto his side to face him too.

“Hi” Yuuri say smiling softly 

“Hi” Victor says back “how are you feeling?”

Yuuri chuckles lightly under his breath. “Good”

“Yeah?” Victor asks

“Yeah”

“It wasn’t too much?”

Yuuri raises his eyebrows and smirks at Victor. “Oh it was definitely too much, but it was good. What brought that on?”

“I just wanted to make you feel good and try something a little different”

“Huh” is all Yuuri responds turning and staring back up at the ceiling.

Victor watches him for a few more seconds, wary, but notices the small smile on Yuuri’s lips, watches as his eyes start to droop heavily and blink longer.

Victor moves quickly to clean himself and then Yuuri, with a wet cloth from the bathroom, before Yuuri falls fully asleep.

He slides quietly back into bed, getting ready to pull Yuuri close. But before he can Yuuri turns and snuggles into Victors chest, nestling his head under Victor chin, mumbling what sounds like a sleepy “love you” into Victors neck.

And Victors heart swells with how much he’s in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Communication is a beautiful thing Victor, you should try it sometime.


End file.
